narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dark Byakugan vs The Shūgan
Shizu had been using his Dark Byakugan very seldom due to the fact that the usage of the technique would make the power of the Dark Byakugan consume but in a recent S-rank mission that he did on his own, Shizu had used it for the entire mission. During the following days after the mission he felt different….More angry and hatred towards others, even his friends and teammates in the Black Knights. One of the ones that noticed these changes is Rogen and he confronted him about it. " Shizu, what's been goin on with you the past couple days? You've been a lot madder and there's a dark aura coming from you" Rogen said looking at his long time friend. Shizu just stood there, hanging his head with shadow on his eyes and said "Ha! You sense a dark aura coming from me Rogen? Good, cause my heart has been filled with darkness and anger and I'm ready to unleash it!!" then his entire body exploded with Dark Chakra and charged towards Rogen using Shugoken and infusing it with dark chakra slamming it into Rogens chest sending him through the wall and cutting deep into his chest also knocking him out cold. Shizu knelt down beside Rogen and said "No one can stop the dark force inside me…..NO ONE!!" and then body flickered out of the building. A couple hours later Rogen woke up wondering where Shizu had ran off too and ran to the village asking villagers if they had seen Shizu. He went to the Hyuuga's house and asked to speak to the elder. Once meeting with him The elder explained the history of the Dark Byakugan and the news of it possessing Shizu shocked and sent chills down the back of the elder. The elder said "In order to remove the possession of the dark byakugan, Shizu must be defeated to an inch within his life, and then and ONLY then can the Dark Spirit be removed." Rogen sat there listening to the elder and understood what he had to do to bring his friend back to normal and was but wasn't content with it. So he left the village with some of Yasuki Hatake's ninken dogs in search for his friend. The dogs spread out among the Fire country in a country wide search for Shizu. A couple of the dogs found Shizu crossing a field and going into the deep mountains and rogen decided to pursue him. One of the hounds sent the coordinates of Shizu's location to rogen and rogen used Shūgan's Flight and teleported to the hounds location and then sent them home. Rogen stepped out from behind the tree and said "Shizu stop doing what your doing or I will personally stop you" Shizu turned his head and said to his long time friend, "Rogen none of your jutsu nor your sage mode can put stop me, your too WEAK" Shizu screamed. With a shocked face to hearing those words come out of his friends mouth STORY HAS ENDED RIGHT HERE. CURRENTLY WORKING ON REST OF STORY/PARAGRAPH